JP2015-29628A discloses a golf club head in which a raised portion is formed on a crown portion and the raised portion is extending along a boundary between a crown portion and a face portion. In this golf club, due to the raised portion, the height of the face portion is increased thus improving restitution performance, and the height of the region of the crown portion other than the raised portion is reduced, thus lowering the center of gravity of the head.
In the case where a golf club set is configured using golf clubs having a golf club head such as described above in which all raised portions are designed with roughly the same dimensions, when taking the address position there is a possibility that the raised portion looks different depending on the club, leaving the golfer with a sense that something is not right. In particular, there is the problem that the position of the head of lower numbered clubs is forward at address compared to higher numbered clubs, and therefore the step of the raised portion tends to stand out, making it more difficult to take the address position when using lower numbered clubs than when using higher numbered clubs.
The present invention was made in order to resolve this problem, and an object thereof is to provide a golf club set that can prevent the perception of the raised portion causing a sense that something is not right between different numbered clubs, and that allows the address position to be taken naturally even when the club is switched to the different numbered club.